On Valentine's Day
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: A short, sweet story about Cuddle and Toothy's first Valentine's Day together. Shounen-Ai.


Author's note: I know it's a little bit early, but I figured a Valentine's Day fic was in order. Just a lovey-dovey fic with a loud of fluff, but I love writing them. I rarely write fics without sex or R-18 happening, so it's a nice break for me.

ooooooo

"Chocolate… where is the chocolate…" Cuddles mumbled to himself.

The blonde wandered the aisles of the supermarket as he searched for the candy aisle. After a few minutes, he came across a row of brightly colored boxes- he had found it.

"Wonder which one Toothy would like…," Cuddles wondered aloud.

Toothy had a fondness for sweets, despite his mother complaining about it ruining his teeth. He was picky though, and Cuddles was afraid of disappointing his buck-toothed boyfriend by getting something he didn't like. That wouldn't be the best first Valentine's Day as a couple.

It had actually surprised Cuddles when Toothy confessed. As it is with most kids, he hadn't heard of boys liking boys before. But he wasn't grossed out by it, he was happy he made his friend that happy. And as he learned about liking someone from his older friends, he realized he liked Toothy to. That was nearly a year ago, and it had been a very happy year.

Cuddles decided on a variety box to be safe. It was a lot for him, twelve bucks, but it had a lot in the box and had nearly twenty kinds. The blonde approached the register, and after a little bit of waiting reached the cashier. The woman smiled at him as he struggled with putting the big box on the counter. Cuddles carefully counted his money, and handed the woman some bills. After getting the change, he left with a slight spring in his step.

The next day, Cuddles arrived at school with the candy in his book bag. The school was awash with pink and red in celebration of V-Day. Everywhere the blonde looked, a heart or a cupid was there. It made him gag a bit from pink overload. He headed towards the cafeteria, where normally him, Toothy, and Giggles hung out. Giggles was there, but it seemed like Toothy wasn't at school yet. The normally bright colored girl actually looked not as colorful with everything around her.

"Hi Cuddles," she said when she saw the blonde. She quickly gave him a tackle hug, nearly knocking both of them over.

"Hey Giggles… have you seen Toothy yet?"

"He said he had something to do."

She gave a little giggle.

"What was that about," Cuddles said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thought of something."

"Okay then."

Cuddles didn't buy it, but he decided to let it go.

"So, anybody get you anything yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mime got me a rose, and Nutty got me a card. Head's up, he has one for you to. All of his friends are getting one, he said"

"Thanks. Did you see if he got anything for Sniffles? Or Sniffles got something for Nutty?"

"Dunno about what Nutty gave Sniffles, but Sniffles gave him some kinda heart shaped chocolate from Europe. 'Sposed to be fancy…. why?"

"I… I just wondered if what I got Toothy was good for someone to get their boyfriend."

"Oooh~ What you get him?"

Cuddles gave a quick nod to his backpack. Giggles peeked inside and gave another giggle when she saw the chocolate.

"That seems fine to me," she proclaimed.

"Okay, cool."

The bell rang, signaling them to head to their classes. Cuddles gave a goodbye and split off from Giggles- he had to get to Biology.

Biology was actually pretty interesting. The teacher was talking about what love is chemically, and the fact that a broken heart can in some cases lead to problems in the real heart. Both of these subjects interested Cuddles immensely, as he never heard of that. He thought it was just an emotion, not something that complex. But soon the teacher left that subject, and he was bored again. This boredom would last all the way through his classes till lunch.

Finally, the lunch bell rang. Cuddles leap to his feet and gathered his things as quick as he could without being yelled at. He then hurried of to the lunch room, where he found Toothy and Giggles waiting for him. Toothy beamed at the sight of him, showing off the buck teeth he was known for. Both him and Giggles got up.

"Follow us," Toothy said after a quick hug with his boyfriend.

The purple haired boy and the pink haired girl led the blonde through the halls. Cuddles was surprised as he was brought to a classroom with a closed door. Toothy gave another grin and opened the door.

A bunch of people stood talking and laughing. Nutty was acting lovey-dovey with Sniffles. Flippy was getting him and Splendid drinks from a bowl of bright red punch. A few people waved or smiled at the new arrivals. As a center piece, there was a large cookie cake with pink icing, proclaiming "Happy Valentine's Day Cuddles". Cuddles' face turned red.

"Did… did you do this?" He asked Toothy.

"Mhm," Toothy answered. He was grinning again. "I was gone this morning arranging all this with the principal. I would've liked to see you, but- mmph!"

Cuddles interrupted his boyfriend with a sudden kiss. Toothy's face slowly turned beet red as he relaxed and returned the action. Giggles gave a loud giggle and walked away, as to her the cuteness of it was too much to handle.

The party was a nice change from normal lunch. Somebody had brought pizza, which topped the grey colored burgers of the school lunch. People exchanged present with their friends and their significant others. Cuddles thoroughly enjoyed himself, though as the party went on he started feeling less and less proud of his own present. Eventually, there was only fifteen minutes left and the blonde had to do it now.

"Hey Toothy, I got you something."

Toothy quickly swallowed the large chunk of cookie cake he had been chewing on.

"Okay, cool."

"It's not as cool as this, but, here…" Cuddles said as he handed Toothy the box.

Toothy just grinned widely.

"No, I love it! Chocolate is awesome. I don't expect anything like this party… I'd be happy even if you didn't get me anything. Spending as least some of today with you is enough."

Cuddles' face was fully red.

"Dang it Toothy, I love you."

The kissed again, until the point they to break for air. When they did so, both boys were grinning this time.

"I love you to, Cuddles."

Cuddles glanced up at the clock. Only ten minutes left.

"Want to stay the night tonight? I'm sure mom will be fine."

"Yeah! Maybe this time you'll win at the tennis game."

"Pfft, I doubt it. But it'll still be fun."

They spent the rest of the lunch break holding hands. When the bell finally signaled the end, they kissed once more and went their separate ways. They weren't too upset- they'd be seeing each other not too long from nice. Seemed like it was going to be a great Valentine's Day.


End file.
